


Just Come Out And Say It

by Tortellini



Series: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month 2k17 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Confessions, Conflict, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Internal Conflict, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, POV Keith (Voltron), Prompt Fic, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), VLD Appreciation Month, Voltron Appreciation Month, Voltron Redemption Month, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month, Day 14 (June 14): EncouragementWith everyone gathered together, Keith Kogane has an important announcement that just might change how his friends think about him... But it's about time that he told his secret.Oneshot/drabble





	Just Come Out And Say It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthemonsterchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/gifts).



> Prompt: Encouragement

Everyone was pretty much just chilling right now. This wasn't that unusual though since there wasn't a mission to go on at the moment. Pidge was on their laptop; Shiro and Hunk were being the useful, responsible ones and cleaning their bayards. And Lance was just trying to pick up Allura with bad puns and pickup lines... sigh. Needless to say, it wasn't working. 

When Keith appeared though, the conversation cut off. 

Keith cleared his throat nervously and looked around at his friends. He...he didn't know how they'd react to this. They knew he was an alien, sure, but this was even more serious. 

"I don't know how to say this." he started quietly. "I-I guess I'm just gonna have to come out and say it--"

"Heh, come out." Pidge muttered. 

"Don't ruin the moment! Go on, Keith."

They meant well but the jokes really weren't doing anything to help his nervousness. But Keith couldn't put it off anymore. "...this might affect how you think of me, but I used to pronounce 'paladin' as Paula Deen."

Dead. Silence.

"...I can't believe I ever asked you to lead Voltron." Shiro deadpanned, even though he was grinning. None of them would ever let him forget this for as long as they lived, that was for sure. 


End file.
